


I love you

by ImpalaBitch1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Dean - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hotel, Making Love, Sam - Freeform, Sex, Smut, naked, sammy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaBitch1967/pseuds/ImpalaBitch1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Dean have always liked each other but they don't find out how much till tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add to this eventually.

You always slept in the same bed as Dean after a long hunt because the nightmares would start creeping up; so having someone to hold at night helped a bunch. You two never were officially anything to one another just there for comfort I suppose. So one night after a very tiresome hunt where you, Sam & Dean invaded the biggest nest of Vampires you had ever seen had to be at least 30 in there.  
  
When you and the boys reach the hotel, you can barely keep your eyes open. Dean noticed and asked if you needed to be carried in “Do you want me to carry you in princess? He says laughing you shake your head no and jump out of the back seat of the impala and walk toward the hotel room. You walk straight to the shower and totally forget to grab clothes because you’re so tired. Dean yells to you “Sam and I are going to run to the gas station real quick will be right back. You let out an “UH HUH” the boys laugh and head out the door. You hurry up and get out of the shower and dry off and hop in bed, not even caring about being naked; and totally not caring with how tired you are. Sam walks in the room first and swings the door open then trips. It startles you a bit,” I’m sorry Y/N door got stuck.” You laugh at him, he’s such a klutz. You see Dean walk in now and he is laughing about Sam falling down and says “Walk much?” Sam responds “HA-HA, and he walked over to his laptop and begin typing away… Man does this guy ever stop working, you thought to yourself. Dean yells “Dude, seriously go to bed” and Sam sighs and shuts his laptop and hops in bed after changing. Dean pulls off his boots and pulls off his clothes so he’s just in his boxers now. Your passed out snoring and Dean laughs “She’s so cute when she snores” Dean says.. Sam laughs and says “man you are a creeper”. “Shut up Sammy! Who has the woman in bed with them; oh yea that’s me!” Sam laughs and says “Like you’d ever let her sleep with me anyway” “Eh, Shut up bitch.” Dean replies and Sam right away says “Jerk”. As Dean is about to get into bed with you he realizes he forgot to put the beer in the fridge and before he got back to the bed, Sam was snoring like a chainsaw. “God damn it Sammy!” He says low not to wake anyone up. Dean turns off the lamp next to the bed and it’s completely dark now and pulls up the covers and slides in.   
  
When dean gets into the bed it wakes you just enough where you move over and cuddle up to him and pass back out. Dean puts his hand on your back and pulls you closer to him. Then he realizes your naked and is thinking to himself. Son of a bitch, I love this woman; I wonder if she did this on purpose to tease me. He kisses your forehead and it wakes you up. When you wake up you realize you’re naked and blush, “Shit” you say. Dean jerks up a bit “What’s wrong Y/N?” You grab the blanket and throw it over yourself leaving dean exposed to the cold. “I forgot to get dressed, I was so tired!” Dean laughs and says “you forgot huh?, seems like you just wanted me to show you some attention.” He grabs you close and put the blanket back over both of you. “Baby, you’re fine; it’s not a big deal will just go to sleep like normal” he says. You reply “I’m sorry Dean I know this must be confusing to you”. You can feel him shake his head No and you run your fingers on his abs, you can tell he likes it by the sounds escaping his mouth. “You better stop teasing me baby, I already want to make love to you; I always have” and he kisses you so light. Your stomach does a flip as you go in for another kiss and say “Dean, I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me forever”; “Really? I didn’t think you were into me” he says cockily.” I just didn’t think I was good enough for you or your type.” Dean grabs your face in his hand and says to you “You’re exactly what I want, A beautiful, independent and loving person; Ever since I met you I’ve wanted you for myself”. You look back on all those flirty comments and wonder how you never thought anything of it.. Wow you must be clueless!   
  
Dean then pulls you on top of him and begins kissing you harder now and placing his hands on your hips while you run your hands on his abs. “I want to make love to you Dean!” you whisper in his ear. “Sam is in the room, shouldn’t we wait for a time when it’s just you and I sweetie” he whispers back. “I’ll try to be quiet I promise” you felt him nod and you pull his boxers down. He touches you gently and plays with your clit you moan into his ear and you can feel how hard he is in response to your beautiful sounds. You grab him and slowly insert his cock into your pussy he lets out a growl in response to the sudden change and begin you begin to move slowly. He’s so much bigger then you imagined. “mmm baby, I love you and your big cock! Why did we wait so long for this?” you ask Dean Laughs and says “I have no idea!” Your moaning loud now and Dean and you both forget that Sam is in the room. “You want to cum for me, baby girl; god I love your perfect body! And you moan in response and move faster and he warns you “I’m going to cum in you if you keep it up sweetheart”. You giggle and move even faster in response “I want you to cum in me Dean” “Dean says but were not wearing protection baby” you both are kissing and you stop and look at him “Dean, I want to have your baby!” Dean responds “Whoa, don’t you think that’s a little too soon. I mean this is our first time baby girl and uhm were hunters” you beg him. ”please Dean! I want to have your baby! I want to be with you forever I love you!” He loves hearing this from you and moans in response; but flips you over and tells you if you want him to cum in you he was going to do it hard and fast and you wanted it! He pumps into you fast and hard, making the headboard hit the wall loud and you are moaning and screaming now, “Oh god baby; I’m going to cum, Oh I love you Dean!” Dean rams into you and moans “I love you too, Oh god I’m going to cum in you baby!” and he releases into you and rolls onto the bed and grabs you and pulls you to into his arms. “I love you baby girl; and I want to be with you forever he says” You grin and snuggle up to him and reply “I love you too Dean” next thing you know they both here a “finally; I thought Dean would never make a move on you Y/N, but next time make sure I’m not in the room.” and a laugh followed by “So I’m going to be Uncle Sam” You and Dean both laugh and say “Opps sorry Sam, we got a little carried away”. You ask sam "why didn't you get up and leave the room?". " I didn't want to ruin the moment". All three of you laugh then Dean kisses your forehead and you both drift off into sleep.


End file.
